Naruto: The High School Years!
by Akatsuki002302
Summary: This is Somewhat OOC...or completely, since Sasuke is talkitive... . I hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

HIGH SCHOOL FRESHMEN!

Naruto ran down the hall as the school bell rang. 'Damn it! I'm late for class again!' he thought to him self as he got to the door, slamming it opened seconds after the bell rang.

A small piece of chalk was thrown at his head, hitting it with a _thunk! _

"Ow!!"

"Next time, you better get to class on time, Naruto! I don't want to deal with this anymore than what you do, so please…keep your tardiness to a minimum, okay?" Iruka-sensei warned him.

Some of the other students snickered at him as he sat down in his seat. Iruka-sensei pointed to the board, turned to them and shouted, "Alright guys! Enough! Pay attention to this! You all have a big test on this in two days!"

The sound of disapproval could be heard from everyone, including Naruto, who had some of the worst grades. A note was passed to Naruto's desk from Shikamaru, one of his best friends. He opened it to see a picture of him and a few more of his friends and it read, 'let's eat on the roof today.'

Naruto gave Shikamaru a thumbs up in approval, and Shikamaru gave the word to Kiba, Chouji, and Ten Ten, who sat across from each other. Ten Ten texted out to Sakura and Ino that he'd be joining them today.

Over in the next class, Ino's phone rang out in the middle of class, giving Sakura the chance to see what she received. She smiled as word got to her that Naruto would eat with them today.

'Well…he does make things interesting. Ha! Look at Ino, flapping her arms at the teacher like that! It's almost embarrassing!'

She leaned over to Sasuke and said quietly, "Hey…Sasuke."

He looks over with one eye, letting her know that he was paying attention.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us on the roof? It's a good day for it anyways."

He nodded his head. And with that, Sakura texted Ten Ten back with news that Sasuke would join them too. Ten Ten got the message and wrote a note to Kiba, telling him to tell everyone else that Sasuke would come too.

They had it all planned out, except for Hinata and Neji, who were in advanced classes at the time.

The class bell rang and they all got together in the second floor hallway.

"So…um…what's going on you guys?" Hinata asked them.

"Everyone's going to be eating on the roof today, Hinata! Wanna join us?" Kiba asked her.

She blushed at him and nodded her head.

Ten ten smacked her forehead and said, "Shoot! That's right, I can't go you guys! Lee needs me to help him with his project…apparently he can't do it himself. I'll try another time…So, it looks like just the freshmen get to hang out on the roof today. I gotta get to class. See 'ya!!"

They waved to her and Sakura said, "Come on guys…we don't want to be late. Hinata…The test in advanced science, it's what we learned yesterday, right?"

"Umm…that's right."

"Okay! This will be a piece of cake! I'll see you guys at lunch!" she said as she ran to her class.

"Sasuke, we should get going too." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." he said back.

"I'll see you guys later!!" he called back to the others.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to class together with plenty of time to spare and chat at their desks, since they sat beside each other anyways.

"So, I think that Hinata likes Kiba!"

"What? Really?…I guess I've never really noticed it before."

"Yeah, but Kiba totally digs her too!"

"That's no lie…and also, I think that Shikamaru is into that Ten Ten girl."

"What?! No way! Ten Ten likes Neji, right?"

"Eh…Who's to say she doesn't?"

"So…who are you in to, Sasuke? Don't tell me it's Sakura…I know she's smart, but get real!"

"Sakura with me? You get real! How could you insult me like that!"

"You know…somehow…I think she heard us…She's kinda scary."

"Got that right."

The bell rang and they could hear to foot steps walking towards the door as it slammed open. She walked into the room and slammed her hands on the desk. Her grin was big and she said loudly, "Okay! I'm your substitute teacher, Anko-sensei! Let's get right down to work!! So, who's ready to work their butts off?!"

Naruto and Sasuke both slammed their heads down on the desk in disbelief.

'Out of all the substitutes to have…' Naruto thought to himself.

'This is the one I'm stuck with?' Sasuke groaned.

"Great…" they both said with blank looks on their face.

The Lunch bell finally rang and Sasuke and Naruto ran out of the classroom for their lives. The stopped at the end of the hallway and laughed.

"Man! I thought I would never get out of there! That woman is crazy!!" Naruto said to him.

"No kidding…I have to go get my lunch, wanna come with?"

"Why? Need an escort?"

"No! I don't want to be bored on my way there."

"Okay!"

'Well, that was easy enough….' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto walked along side Sasuke and said, "Hey…so, who do you like?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well…I just wanna know, that's all."

"I don't have in interest in anyone… not yet anyways."

"Hoping to before we bust outta this joint?! Yeah, same here."

"So who do you like?"

"Ummm," Naruto thought for a moment and said, "I Don't really like anyone either."

"Copy cat!"

"What?! Aw, come on! What the hell?!"

"Why are you getting so worked up? Jeez, you're suck a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, so what? You can be an asshole too, you know."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Copy cat…." Naruto whispered to him.

Sasuke blushed a bit and sighed. They got his locker and Naruto looked inside of it. He was amazed at how clean and orderly it was, compared to his messy locker which was more like a void than a locker. They got to the roof of the school building, where the others waited for them.

"Hey! What took you guys so long? Don't tell me you were making out again?!" Kiba joked and everyone laughed.

Naruto blushed and said, "Okay! That's so not cool…I tripped and it was an accident, besides, that was like, fourth grade! Just drop it already!!"

"You two have been closer since then!" Ino smiled and laughed some more.

Sakura laughed a bit too and said, "Okay guys…Seriously…It's so nice outside, why don't we all just relax a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ino said back to her.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto waved over at him.

He waved back and told him to sit with him and Chouji. The three of them were best friends since kindergarten, and they still kept that bond. Naruto met everyone else in elementary school. He smiled as all of his friends were having a good time, laughing and talking about what was going to happen to them all when they grew up and what they'd do out of high school.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who smiled at him and waved. Sakura was one of the first people he met in elementary school. She didn't like him at first, but came around. He also met Sasuke in elementary school too, and they became friends very quickly. Everyone else just kinda came with time. Even the sophomores, Lee, Neji and Ten Ten grew to like him.

'Man…I do have a good life. I don't care what anyone says, I wouldn't trade it for the world!'

He noticed that Kiba and Hinata were talking at the other side of the roof and notified the others.

"Hey, everyone! Look! I think Hinata and Kiba are going to make a move on each other!"

Everyone looked at the two standing all alone.

"Aw! That's so cute! I'm glad Hinata found the courage to tell Kiba how she feels!" Sakura said, and Ino nodded her head in approval.

"So…who thinks that they'll get together?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think that Kiba might be too wild for her, but he does care for her…I don't really know what to think." Chouji said to him.

"I think that they look good." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. They're like, so perfect together!" Sakura added.

"Shh!! Here they come!" Ino snapped at them.

They walked back to the others, hand in hand and blushing. Kiba stepped forward and said to them, "Uh, hey guys….Me and Hinata are dating!"

Everyone cheered for Hinata. Sakura gave her a hug and said, "Oh! I'm so proud of you, Hinata! You told him how you feel!!"

Ino hugged her to and said, "Yeah, way to go, Hinata! Just wait 'til Ten Ten hears about this!!"

"Umm…I-I don't know if…"

"Aw, come on, Hinata! This is good news for you, for us! You can show they that you're not a pushover!" Kiba encouraged her.

"You're right. I-I'll tell her myself!" she stood proudly.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and said, "Well, I'll be damned…they really went for it."

"Told you so!"

"Shut up!"

Shikamaru high-fived Kiba and said, "Hey, way to go man! Oh, and good for you too, Hinata."

They walked down from the roof, everyone talking about how happy they were for Hinata and Kiba. Naruto and Sakura walked to their classes and talked along the way. When the final bell rang, everyone was let out of school. Naruto and Sasuke waited for Sakura, since her house was on the way to theirs. She ran up and said, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! Ten Ten was so shocked to hear the news that Hinata had to get me to convince her…"

"No problem Sakura! Now, let's go home." Naruto said to them, starting on the way home.

"So, how long do you think that they'll last?" Naruto asked them.

"Beats me." Sasuke said to him.

"I think that they'll last for a good, long while. I mean, Hinata is someone who's caring, and I think Kiba likes that about her, you know?" Sakura added into the conversation.

"So, Sakura, who do you like?" Naruto blushed.

"Uh….W-well….Eh, it's no one."

"Come on! Who is it?!" he bugged.

"Naruto! Knock it off! I'll kick you ass if you don't!" She threatened him.

"I just want to know, that's all. No need to PMS on me…"

"What did you say to me?!"

"Ahh!! Sasuke! Help me!!"

"You dug your own grave…" he sighed.

Naruto and Sakura fought for a while and Sasuke watched in amusement. They laughed about it afterwards, until they came to Sakura's house. They said 'good night' and walked on.

"Do you think that Sakura likes one of us? Maybe that's why she wouldn't say, you know?"

"Eh, I don't really care…"

"What if it's you, Sasuke?"

"Like I said, 'I don't really care'."

"Heart of coal I see…"

"It's not that, I just don't want a girlfriend right now, that's all."

"Okay…That's understandable….Hey! Wanna go get some ramen with me?!"

"Is that the _only_ food you've been eating your whole life?!"

"Yeah…So what? Do you want to or not?"

"Sure…Let me call up Itachi, that way he knows that I'll be late coming home." he said as he got out his cell phone.

"Why do you bother calling him? He's suck a jerk!"

"No he's not, shut up! You don't even know him!"

"Why do you call him then? I mean, does he get mad at you?"

"Nope…never did."

"Really? But I thought that brothers and sisters were supposed to fight….That's why I fight with you Sasuke." Naruto blushed a bit.

Sasuke blushed slightly and said, "Well…they don't fight all the time. But, Itachi never yelled at me or hit me or anything like that."

"Wow…he must care a lot about you then." Naruto said, then smirked. Then he chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"He cares a lot about you Sasuke. Watch out there, he might rape you!" he laughed at him.

"Itachi wouldn't do anything of the sort!!"

"How would you know? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No…he mostly hangs out with either me or Shisui."

"Maybe he's gay, and you just don't know it!"

"Knock it off, will 'ya?! Itachi isn't gay…..Maybe you're the gay one."

"Maybe it's you!"

"How would you know?!"

"How would you know?!" he mocked back.

They stopped walking and glared at each other for a long moment. Then they kept on walking. They walked in silence to the ramen shop, hoping that a good meal would settle everything. They started to talk, then laugh at one another. They walked on back to Sasuke's house, where a man was standing by the door, smiling at Sasuke's return home.

"Huh? Itachi! What are you doing here so early? I thought that mom and dad were home already."

"No. I went home from my studies, that way your weren't by yourself…I don't trust you here alone, you might burn the house down…" he joked.

"I can take care of myself…I'm in high school now…"

Itachi looked over at his friend and pointed, "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Sasuke looked back at Naruto and said, "Oh, right. Itachi, this is Naruto…"

"Ah, so he's the one your were referring to all the time. Nice to meet you, Naruto." he smiled.

"Uh…yeah. Nice to meet you too. So, what grade are you in, Itachi?"

"I'm in college…I'll be graduating in two years. You're a freshmen, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Sasuke's in a lot of my classes, I get to keep him company!" He said wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and giving him a noogie.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Sasuke, you wanted me to help you with something?"

"It's just for midterms, that's all."

"Why are you worrying about midterms? They're not 'til like, a month from now!" Naruto smiled.

"Whicxh is why I'm going to study a bit. If it's too easy for me, then I won't study for finals. See you tomorrow Naruto!" he wabed at him.

"Yeah, see you later, copy cat!" Naruto said as ran down the road.

He made a left turn to reach his house. He took out his key and unlocked the door to let himself inside. He turned on the light, and went up the stairs, leaving his bag by the stairs. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. 'It's so good to be home again!' he thought to himself.

He looked over at his dresser, which was right beside his bed, and looked at the picture of him and his friends when they all met in elementary school. He couldn't help but smile to those memories. He walked a few doors down the hall and turned on the light in the bathroom, making his way to the shower. He turned on the hot water first, feeling it for the right adjustments for the cold water. He turned on the shower head and undressed himself. He got in and shut the shower curtain, grabbing the shampoo on the far right shelf. He poured a bit into his hands and rubbed it into his blonde hair. He began to hum to himself, until it got louder and louder and he started to sing out:

"_No make floor e_

_Kibunwa star rame_

_Yukata furin dalin_

_Ima roman rock honey_

_Oh!! Radio baku onwa mabetsumiiro_

_Minna fall in love_

_Exotic party Shake your body!_

_No bra afure kuroku samma YEAH!_

_Swing summa icecream getchu! mega luba_

_Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega luba_

_Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega luba_

_Aniki LOVER sign!_

_Swing summa icecream getchu! mega luba_

_Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega luba_

_Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega luba_

_Aneki LOVER sign!_

_Woo!!"_

He started to think about the lyrics more and turned off the shower after he rinsed out his hair. He wrapped a towel around his neck, so the water from his hair wouldn't get on his shoulders. He opened a drawer to get a new pair of boxers to wear, and put them on. He got out a Shonen Jump to read the latest manga of this month's issue.

He soon yawned lazily, and decided that it was time to go to bed. He turned out his light and laid sprawled out on his bed thinking, 'Yeah…I do have a god life. I have great friends, a home, and people I can trust with my life…ok, give or take a few people, but still. I wish that I could stay like this forever…so that way, when we get older, we don't grow distant from each other.

But, then again…I think that it'll be nice to get away for a while, but I at least want to keep in touch with them. Yeah…I wonder what high school's going to be like…'

And with that in his head, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT?! SICK AGAIN?!

The next morning, he awoke with a ring in his ears that was loud, but as it turns out, it was just his alarm clock. He yawned, got dressed quickly and ran down stairs to grab his bag and leave for school, skipping breakfast.

He ran up to Sasuke's house but didn't see Sasuke. He walked up to the door of his house and knocked on it a few times. Itachi answered the door.

"Oh, Naruto."

"Uh, yeah. Hi. Did Sasuke leave for school already?"

"I didn't see him leave…I'll check in his room. You may come inside if you want."

"Uhh, sure….I guess so."

Itachi let him and wondered into Sasuke's room. He shook him from his sleep and said, "Sasuke, you have school you know? Sasuke?"

Itachi felt his forehead and sighed deeply.

"If you keep pulling all nighters, the least you can do is come home early, so that way you can study everything without saying up late." he scolded him, but placed a gentle hand on his head.

He walked back into the living room to see Naruto standing impatiently.

"So…is he getting ready or what?"

"I'm sorry Naruto…Sasuke won't be going to school today."

"What?! Why?!"

"He's been stressed out over midterms, when he should be resting instead of studying…You better get to school, you don't want to be late."

"Right…I'll come by later to check up on him!" he yelled as he ran out the door leaving Itachi with an expression on his face that was unreadable.

Naruto ran down to Sakura's house to see her waiting for him. She smiled as she waved for him to get over to her faster. Her smile faded as she looked puzzled.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Oh…Apparently, he's sick from studying too much."

"You mean he's been up for too long too often?"

"Yeah…that."

"You're hopeless Naruto!" she smiled at him, then said, "So, how do you think you'll do?"

"I'm going to wing it!"

"Great….why don't you just fail for the year then? You know that you can't just 'wing it' every time you feel like it. I mean, don't you study or something?"

"Nope."

"What about your classes then? Not even for tests?"

"Nadda."

"Ugh! You make me sick! The least you can do is to try, Naruto. Seriously…is it the fact that you don't have anyone to study with?"

"No…I just don't like to study. And even if I did, I'd probably get so worked up about it that I'd forget everything anyways! That's what it was like when I studied for a test once…let's just say that I did better when I didn't study…."

"Wow….really? I can't believe that. Hinata is helping a lot of people in my classes."

"Yeah, but you and Hinata are smart! And you're both in advanced classes…where I'm not….well, I'm in one, but that's with Sasuke…and that class is easy."

"There you go! Why don't you study with Sasuke since you have a lot of the same classes."

"Yeah…He told me that Itachi was helping him study and I don't want him to help out two people…Especially if its me, I don't get anything at all!!"

Sakura laughed at his remark and said, "Same as ever, Naruto!! Ha, ha, ha!! You're a good friend to have around, you know that?"

"Th-thanks Sakura…"

"Sure…we better hurry if we don't want to miss the first bell."

"What's so great about that? That just means that we have ten minutes 'til our classes start."

"Do you know what the hall look like when it's after the first bell?! The halls are a wreck!"

"Yeah…but it all just depends on where you're going…"

"Yeah…both of our classes are on the third floor, so, we should be good. I hope."

"Don't worry about it! If they get in our way, you can just scare them off!" Naruto smiled, however, Sakura didn't think it was so funny.

She pulled her fist back and slammed it into his cheek. Naruto flew back a few feet and fell to the ground. He got back up and said, "Damn!! That's some arm you got there!"

"I know…I only use it on idiots!" she walked away from him.

"H-hey!! Sakura!! Come back! I was only kidding!" he said as he tried to catch up with her.

He got in the door to see the group of friends he normally hung out with.

Hinata looked over at Sakura, who was stomping through the hallway, and said, "S-Sakura looks mad today…I wonder why."

"Eh, she's just over reacting like normal…She'll be fine." Naruto told her.

"Oh jeez…here we go again. What did you say to her that made her so mad, Naruto?"

"Huh…Well, Ten Ten…I told her that if the hallways were too crowded she could just scare everyone to get out of her way."

Everyone looked at him with blank faces. Shikamaru said to him, "That was nice to say to a girl…Way to make her pissed!"

"Yeah! You don't know how to treat her at all!" Ten Ten yelled at him.

"I thought that she'd take it as a joke, that's all…I didn't mean to hurt her feelings…"

"Hey…where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's sick today."

"He better be in school tomorrow for Iruka-sensei's test…I hear that it was going to be hard…"

"What?! B-but that's one of my first classes!! I don't have time to cram then!"

"That's your own fault…We better get to class now." Chouji said to them, looking up at the clock.

They scrambled to their classes and even Naruto hurried up the stairs. He saw Sakura and Ino talking.

"Ino….D-do you think I'm scary?"

"What?! Who told you that?"

"N-Naruto…he told me that I could just scare everyone to get out of my way….So…" She began to cry.

"Aw…Don't listen to him! He's a prick anyways…Always making fun of you like that, seriously."

"I…I don't know if he meant it or not though……So, that's why…I…" she sobbed.

'Great…now she's crying…I guess I better apologize…'

Naruto peeked around the corner. Sakura saw him and looked away from him. He walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her.

"Sakura?"

"What do you want?!" she sobbed some more.

"Umm….I'm sorry for saying that to you earlier. I didn't mean for it to hurt you, honestly. You know that I would never say that on purpose!"

She stayed quiet. Naruto sighed and said, "Sakura…do you need a hug?"

She nodded her head and quietly gave him a hug. Naruto whispered to her, "I'm sorry."

She let go and said, "That's okay…You were right though. When everyone saw that I was angry, they moved out of my way!" she laughed to herself.

"There we go! Now, I don't want to see you cry, okay? That doesn't mean to cry behind my back either!"

"O-okay….Thanks Naruto…"

"Hurry on to class…you don't want to be late."

Sakura picked herself up and thought to herself, 'Naruto….Thank you so much…Maybe you're not so bad after all…'

The day went by slow for everyone, including Naruto, who had to sit through Anko-sensei's class again. He walked out of the school building and saw Sakura waiting for him. He smiled and ran up to her, hoping that she was okay now.

"S-sorry about earlier Sakura."

"Oh, that? It's okay Naruto, really. So, you're going to see Sasuke, right? Mind if I come?"

"No, I don't mind. Let's go, 'cause I have all his homework…it's too much to carry!!" he complained.

"Hopeless…" Sakura sighed and kept walking.

They walked in silence and got to Sasuke's house faster than expected. Naruto knocked on the door three times. Itachi answered.

"Naruto, Sasuke's in his room….Who's this?" he pointed to the pink haired girl.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno…Sasuke's friend."

"Pleasure. Hold on a minute, but you both may come inside." he turned around and walked towards Sasuke's room and opened the door. He went inside and said, "Sasuke, your friends are here to see you."

"Okay, okay…God."

Sasuke walked out of his room with a frown on his face and said, "Great…looking forward to the homework I have to do…" but he smiled and said, "Hey guys! So, why'd you come here?"

"Naruto wanted to check up on you….he said I could come, that's why-"

"No, it's okay, Sakura."

"I have your homework, Sasuke! It's really tiring me out!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine…here, I'll just put it in my room now, that way I don't have to bother with it later."

"Okay," he said as he dug around through his bag for it, "Here 'ya go!"

Sasuke took the homework and said, "Thanks….I'll have fun with this. So, was Anko-sensei there?"

"She'll be there for the rest of the year….She happily announced that in class at the top of her lungs…" Naruto sighed.

The clouds grew darker and the wind started to blow. Sakura looked out the window and said, "I have to go before it rains. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke!!"

She went to the door, bowed, and closed it behind her, running back to her house before the rain hit. Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other for a while until Sasuke said, "So, you going home before the rain hits too?"

"Nah! I don't have anything to do at home."

"What about your homework?"

"Homework? Oh yeah! I'm not doing that!! Especially at home! That's boring!"

"What am I going to do with you? You do want to pass for the year, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure that missing a few assignments won't do much, right?! Stop worrying….and stop studying, you're like, the smartest guy I know….Other than Shikamaru, but he's lazy!"

"I don't care, I just want to do good, that's all."

"And you do without an effort!! It's not fair! You have a brother to help you with that stuff…why not just make him do your homework for you?"

"Cause then in class, I won't know what they're talking about…thought, I'm sure I could figure it out easily…"

"See? Then what's the problem?"

"You have to do good in school if you want to pass, idiot, and do your homework. So…what are you going to do…_after homework_?"

"Maybe go get some ramen or something…I don't know. I'll call you later though." Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Okay, fine with me."

Naruto smiled and closed the door behind him. He heard the thunder wasn't far off, and he ran down the street. The rain started to drizzle, then it showered until it poured down on him. The rain splashed down as he ran home, soaking wet from the down pour. Naruto shook off his hair and took of his bag, leaving it lay there on the floor as he walked off to his room. He stopped and looked back at the bag and thought for a moment about what Sasuke had said to him earlier.

'You have to do good in school if you want to pass, idiot, and do your homework.'

"Ah!! Why did that pop into my head?….I can pass without doing my homework…but still, class is harder when I don't do it…and all the teachers get mad at me for it. Hmm… Maybe Sasuke's right…fine, I'll do my stupid homework." he said to himself as he turned to grab his bag.

Time went by and Naruto finally finished it, with a lot of effort into it. He sat back into his chair and said with a sigh, "Phew! That was work! Hmmm….Well, it's only eight, I'll call up Sasuke."

He reached for the cell phone in his pocket and went down his contact list. He clicked on Sasuke's number and listened to the dial tone a few time until he heard, "Hello?"

"Sasuke…I told you that I would call you. You don't sound too good, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm not doing the greatest right now. I have a huge headache and when I try to relax, I just can't! Sorry for the complaining, but god damn it!"

"I guess that means you'll have to leave me in school all by myself again!" he whined to him jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry. But it's not really my fault. Hey, did you do your homework?"

"Yes, mom…that was the first thing I did when I got home."

"What?! That's not like you at all…I said to do it, not to do it right away, hell, even I didn't do that as soon as you left."

"I don't know…I thought about what you said to me, and it just made sense, you know? But, man it was a bitch! I can't believe I have to do this for four years!!"

"Yeah, but it'll go by quickly, you'll see. So, what's new with you?"

"Eh…this and that. Hey, tomorrow, I'll come by to see you, okay?"

"Uh….s-sure. That'd be fine."

"'Kay!! Try not to have too much fun without me!"

"Okay….I'll try to get better soon." he said groggily.

"Good! I think Anko-sensei is so freakin' weird though….she has like, ADHD, or something."

He could hear Sasuke laugh for the first time in a while. For some reason, hearing him laugh made him smile a bit and eventually, they both laughed out and hung up. Naruto smiled down at his phone and put it on the dresser next to his bed and no sooner did he lay it down, it began to vibrate.

He picked it up and said, "Yo?"

It was Sasuke's voice, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that you can't come by in the morning…I might not be awake and Itachi is going on a college trip or something like that, okay?"

"Aww…are you sure that you didn't call because you missed me already?!" he joked at him.

"Yeah, you got me…but seriously, don't bother coming by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up."

"Yup." he said as he hung up the phone.

Naruto laid down on his bed and thought for a moment about what it'll be like after he gets out of school. Naruto slowly drifted into a sleep and dreamed away about what would be going on for the up coming years.

The next day came and went, with more rumors of Sasuke's absence ,and with it being about Naruto and him in a relationship, he wasn't looking up to his classes. Naruto scowled the whole day, his impatience grew more and more as the day dragged on for what seemed like forever for him. He just wanted to see how his friend was doing and to get back home and out of this place. The final bell rang and he ran for the door, getting out the doors in a hurry. He didn't even bother to wait for Sakura, who tried to catch up with him, but couldn't get to him.

"I wonder what he's in such a hurry for? I'll call him later…" she told herself and walked the rest of the way home by herself.

Naruto could feel his feet carrying him faster and faster until he ran down the street, tearing around at every street corner. Sasuke sat on the porch as he saw Naruto run up to his house, hopping over the fence with ease, but fell flat on his face when he landed. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes, then laughed at him and walked up to him and said to him, "Way to go, Graceful!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…Jeez….So, how are you?" he said as he winced trying to get up from the ground.

"I'm feeling better than last night. And how are you after that fall?"

"Eh, I'm fine. I have all your homework, by the way, and it was a pain to carry around! I should get sick so you can carry it, and we'll see how you feel about it…" he pouted at him.

Sasuke pouted back and said with a smile, "Well, I never told you to get it for me. You must really like me to do that! You're so sweet!"

"Wow….that was weird…." Naruto said with a red face as he looked at Sasuke.

"Don't think of it as much, I was only joking…Jeez, you take everything so seriously."

"That was a little bit much though, don't you think?"

"No…half of it is true. I mean, it's nice of you to do that for me, but you don't need to do that for me. Really."

"Nah! I do it so that way you don't get behind…Lord knows how long you'll be absent. People are thinking about weird reasons why you're not in school, it's getting a little too weird for me."

"Really? Like what? What could they could possibly think up?" Sasuke asked him, curious to know what people were saying about him.

"Well…It's about…you………and me….and….do I have to say anymore, or can you figure it out by yourself?"

"Wait…why is there a rumor about us being together? Why would they even think that?!"

"Good question…I don't know…and I was so bummed out by it today too."

"God…Can't wait to go back to school…Great….How did this start?"

"D-don't ask me!! I went into school and everyone crowds around and says, 'So, how's your boyfriend Sasuke doing?' And I'm all like, 'What the hell are you talking about?!' and they're all like, 'You know what I mean and don't bother to play dumb!'…so, yeah, that's how my freakin' day started! The rest of my day was a nightmare when people gathered around my desk and asked me to tell them your dick size!!"

"Wow…that's way too unnecessary. I don't get people anymore. Well, we'll just have to deal with it for tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke said to him, unsure of himself at first.

Naruto sighed at him and said to him, "Yeah, you're right…I'll see you later, okay? I got things I need to do today…"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he waved goodbye to his friend.

As Naruto walked off out of hearing range, and Sasuke walked into his room. He got on the computer and logged onto a common site where most kids talk and what not, as someone other than his true self and said, "I'm glad you're not too mad Naruto… because I was the one who started the rumor about us being together, just for a little fun."


	3. Chapter 3

THE RUMORS ARE-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a start. He looked over at his alarm clock, which showed that he woke up before it even rang.

"Aww!! Come on! I can't believe this…waking up at the crack of dawn like that…God!" he said to himself as he got dressed.

He walked downstairs and grabbed something quick to eat, then ran out the door, only to come back in to grab his bag. He locked it behind him and ran up to Sasuke, who was waiting for him. Naruto got a weird expression on his face and said, "Jeez…is everybody up early today?"

"Huh? No…This is the normal time that I get up…You're acting really weird." he said, cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah…I guess it's cause I don't wanna go to school today…Ugh…." he said with a yawn.

Sasuke just looked at him with confusion on his face and walked on to school. Sakura just came out the door as they came to her house. She smiled at them and said giggling, "Hey guys! Have you heard the rumors about you, Sasuke?"

"Yes, and I'm not too fond of them either…." he said as they started to walk off to school

"Yeah. I heard that some girl from school said that she saw you and Naruto outside holding hands, but apparently, everybody bought it. You guys aren't in a relationship …right?" she asked with a red face.

"NO!! WE'RE NOT!!" they both yelled at her at the same time.

"Okay, okay…Sorry that I asked…I bet it's going to be a long day for the both of you today, maybe even for a while. I feel so bad for you guys…"she said seriously, then let out a little giggle.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura." Naruto said sarcastically to her and scowled.

"Oh, shut up! I do really feel bad for you…everyone is talking about it, and even Ino and them are going to ask a few questions about the two of you."

"Why don't I just pin a paper to my chest that says, 'I'm not in a relationship with Sasuke'!! That'd be better, then people wouldn't have to ask about it."

"Wouldn't people just question it more if you did that though?" she asked him, wondering if he was serious about it.

"Damn it!! There's no way out of this!! I wanna know who started this so I can give them a piece of my mind!!" he said with his fist in the air.

"Are you stupid or something? It's just a rumor…as soon as something more interesting than this happens, we'll be outta the park free….Just let this one slide for now, okay?" Sasuke said to him.

"Yeah…you're right…I wish I knew who started it though."

"Ooh! I can try to find them! I'm really good at it too." Sakura said to them, raising a hand in the air.

"R-really?!" Naruto said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I did that when someone said mean things to Hinata, and man did I ever bitch them out! I can find them for you in an instant!" she said, sure of herself.

"Thanks Sakura! You're the greatest!" Naruto said to her and gave her a hug.

Sakura blushed and said to him, "Umm…Th-thanks Naruto……"

He let go of her and they continued to walk to school, the first bell rang as they walked through the entrance, and all of their friends crowded around them and began the interrogation.

"Are you two really going out?!"

"Are you guys like in love with each other?!"

"Did you two hold hands yet? Aww!! That's so cute!"

"NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US!! IT'S JUST A RUMOR!!" the yelled at the top of their lungs.

Everyone grew quiet as they stared at Naruto and Sasuke. They looked around and Naruto said out loud, "What are you guys looking at?!"

They turned back around and continued with life as if it never happened. Naruto's anger grew more and more until he just exploded and said, "What the hell is wrong with people?!"

"Naruto, calm down…jeez. You're making a huge scene. It's just a rumor…" Sasuke said calmingly to him.

"Yeah but-…..I know, I know….Why me, you know? And why with you?! That's just so….Ugh!"

"Yeah…how do you think I'm going to feel coming back to school with this going around? Let's just make it through the day, okay?"

"Yeah….Okay. I'm going to class, I'll see 'ya later Sakura." he said as he walked off with a sigh and scowled.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and said to him, "You're really calm about this."

"It's just a rumor…nothing more."

"Naruto's taking it hard though…I mean, you've been friends with him since like, the third grade. Do you think it was him who started it? Maybe that's why he's freaking out…because he actually likes you too! Wouldn't that be a twist?!" she laughed.

"I hope not….not like that anyways. He's a good friend, but that's it."

"Yeah…….hey, you know when you guys asked about who I liked? I think I can tell you now…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah….I hoped that they weren't true…because…..I like…Naruto. Don't tell him though! Please?! Don't tell him, okay?"

Sasuke smiled at her and said, "You like that knucklehead?! You're crazy…"

"I know…but I know that he's not the best at school…and he gets into trouble a lot, but he's really sweet, and fun to be around."

"Yeah….I guess so…"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'I'm going to class, so'…….I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh…okay, I'll see you at lunch or something, okay?"

"Yeah…Later." he said as he walked away quickly. He went around the hall, only to bump into Hinata, who fell over backwards.

"Ahh!! I…I'm s-sorry….I-I didn't see you there…"

"No, it's my fault. Here, let me help you up." he said as he held out a hand to her.

She took it lightly, and got up. Her soft, gentle hand carried her far to his surprise and she bowed at him and said, "Umm…Th-thank you. I have to go now….Oh! Kiba wants to know if…..umm…." she began to blush and said to him, "He wants to know if the rumors are true about you and Naruto."

"No…they're not. They're just rumors….That's all."

"Oh…Naruto is taking it way too hard though…H-he seems bothered by it a lot of the time."

"Yeah, but he'll get better once people just leave it be. I gotta go."

"Okay, tell Naruto I said 'hi'." she said as she waved to him.

Saskue walked off and sat down in his seat. Naruto looked over at him and said, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into someone in the hall, that's all. Oh, Hinata says, 'Hi', by the way."

"Okay, thanks." he said as he put his head back down on the desk.

Sasuke walked over to his desk and everyone got quiet, but he didn't seem to notice, and he said to him, "Hey…are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" he snapped.

"Sorry…but you can't take everything so seriously, okay? It's just a rumor…"

"You sound like you want to piss me off……Sorry…I'm just moody because of this whole thing….I don't like it."

"Neither do I… Come on, cheer up, Naruto."

"I don't feel like it." he pouted at him.

"How about if I buy you some ramen right after school? Will that cheer you up?" he said with a smirk.

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!" he said with a gleaming face, happier than he's been for a while now.

"Yep. All you have to do is get through the rest of the day without scowling, got it?"

"Okay!! Thanks, man! You're the greatest!!" he said with a big smile.

The rest of the day was filled with hovering questions, but Naruto kept his head about him, and held a smile for the rest of school. The final bell rang and he headed for the outside doors when he seen Sasuke and Sakura talking, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"So, how was Naruto doing?" she asked him timidly.

"He was fine after I told him that I'd get him some ramen after school, so I think he's doing better."

"That's good to hear. I was so worried about him today."

"You don't need to worry about him, he's a strong kid Sakura."

"I know…but, I like him a lot…and seeing him down like that….It worries me sometimes. He's always in a good mood when you're around him though, you're so lucky!" she joked.

"No, he's happy with you too. I'll catch you later, but why don't you try to call him sometime? I'm sure he'd be happy to go out with you sometime." he smiled at her and walked away.

Naruto panicked as Sasuke was coming towards him, but it was too late and he ran right into him. Sasuke and Naruto were both on the ground in a daze. Sakura looked around the corner and laughed at them for a little while and said, "Are you guys okay? I could hear that from where I was!"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Hey! How about that ramen, Sasuke?!" he said with bright eyes.

"Yeah, yeah….As soon as we get out of school you idiot…Let's get up and go already."

"Okay! Hey, Sakura….you wouldn't mind if I called you sometime, would you?"

"Oh…Uh…umm…no, I don't mind." she said with a slightly red face.

"Okay! I'll call up sometime after me and Sasuke get some ramen! Bye!" he said as the two boys walked off.

Sakura smiled and went around the hall and said to herself, "Wow…Naruto is going to call me today….I wonder what we should talk about?"

Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence as they approached the ramen shop. Naruto ran inside and said to Sasuke, "Hurry up and get a seat! I'm starving!!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming." he said with a smile.

He sat down next to Naruto and they both ordered ramen, talking about their day and what they thought about the rumors.

"I don't know….they don't seem to both me now." Naruto said with a mouthful.

"Really?"

"Well….Like you said, they're just rumors…No need to overreact, right? Besides, we act enough like brothers 'cause we're the best friends in the whole world….I can see why people think that!" he joked to him.

Sasuke's face grew red and said, "Yeah…I guess we are close, huh?"

"You bet!" He said with a big smile, making Sasuke blush even more.

He looked over at Naruto and said, "hey…did you hear what me and Sakura were talking about?"

Naruto's face grew sad as he spoke, then replied, "Yeah…I heard. What do you think I should do? I mean, Sakura's cool and all…and she's smart and pretty, and she's one of my best friends…But, I can't see myself with her at all. At least not now, anyways. But…what should I do? I don't want to hurt her feelings…"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth, Sakura knows how to deal with this type of thing, trust me. I think she'll understand if you don't want to be with her right now."

"You think so?"

"Yeah….I mean, she's not the type to just think of it as rejection, because she thinks things through."

"You're right…she does. Thanks Sasuke, that makes me feel a little better about this whole thing. You're so good to have around when I'm feeling sad…you know?"

"Thanks…wanna come up to my house after we're done? Itachi's not going to be home, so I'm not going to do anything yet…"

"Sure!! Maybe I can get you to help me with my homework!" he laughed.

"Sure…Let's go." Sasuke said as he paid for the meal.

The two walked down to his house, talking about what they might be doing over the weekend, and thinking about upcoming summer break. They got to Sasuke's house where it got quiet fast. They looked around and Naruto said, "Wow…you're house is scary when no one's in it!"

"You get used to it after a while."

"Huh…hey, how long will your bro be gone?"

"He'll be back in about three days…why?"

"We could get everyone in here and play like 'truth or dare' or one of those types of games! Wouldn't that be fun?!" He said with an evil smile.

"I guess so…I can see that happening. How about tomorrow then?"

"Yeah! Right before a weekend! That'd be awesome! You're the best, Sasuke!"

"I know." he said with a smirk.

"Great! Hey…I think I'm gonna go home. Do you want me to tell everyone that they're coming here tomorrow?"

"We can tell them tomorrow…can't we? Besides, you don't have to do that….It's my house, so I should be the one to tell them."

"No, It's okay. I'm going to call up Sakura anyways, and she can tell them to come here with us, okay? Trust me, I got it under control."

"Okay…Sure, you can do that. Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you're nice…but this isn't like you at all…"

"Really? Hmm…I haven't really noticed that. Oh well, what's a little thing like that gonna hurt? Huh? Okay, I'll go call Sakura, see you tomorrow!!" he said as he shut the door, and flipped open his cell phone.

He found Sakura's contact and listened to the dial tone. She answered excitedly, "Hi, Naruto! So, what's up?"

"Nothing much…Hey! Sasuke's letting everyone come over to his house to have some fun! We're going to play those stupid 'truth or dare' games, and 'seven minutes in heaven' and stuff!! Won't that be fun?!"

"Yeah…I haven't played those in forever! I'll tell everyone right now on this thing. Oh…And I think I know who started the rumor. She's like…fifteen, but she doesn't go to our school….that's stupid! I can't believe that she started this about you guys when she doesn't know you!! I hate her! Anyways…how was the Ramen shop with _Sasuke_?" she said, putting emphasis on Sasuke's name.

"Just fine, thanks!" he said a little annoyed at the teasing.

"Okay, sorry…So…um…do you think that maybe you and me could do something this weekend? I mean…umm…like just as friends…or something?"

"Uh…sure, I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend. Sure, why not?"

"Okay…awesome. I'll tell everyone to go over to Sasuke's house, and tomorrow will be fun." She said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so…I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!!"

Her line ended with a click, and Naruto hung up the phone. He got into the shower and thought about what tomorrow would bring him. He looked at the time and it was only about nine o'clock, so he just thought about what would happen tomorrow again and again, until he lulled himself to sleep.

The next day came and went with ease now that people didn't ask about him and Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura brought along TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Neji over to Sasuke's house for a little fun.

"Okay…what do you guys want to do first?" Naruto asked.

"How about truth or dare!! That'll be fun!" few of the girls said to everyone.

They groaned at the idea, but now that it was decided, they all gathered around and sat down in a circle. Naruto raised his hand and said, "Ooh! I wanna go first! Pick me!!"

"Okay…Naruto…Truth or dare?" Sakura asked him.

"Truth…just to start things off."

"Okay…What do you think of Hinata?" she asked.

Immediately, Kiba was in offence but Hinata calmed him down by telling him that it was just a game. Naruto then blushed a bit and said, "Well…Hinata…she's really pretty, and smart, and way too quiet. Okay! Next!! Hmm……Sakura! Truth or dare?"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right across the room…and dare." she said, and everyone looked at Naruto with a questionable look on their faces.

"I dare you to kiss Ino!" he said with a laugh.

"WHAT?! I'm not doing that!! I want a different one!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"You have to! It's truth or dare! I didn't say it had to be on the lips…but if you don't hurry, I might change my mind!" he argued.

She looked over at Ino, who didn't like the idea at all, and leaned into her cheek, kissing her lightly. She backed off immediately and glared at Naruto. She looked over at Sasuke and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Would you ever think of going out with Naruto?"

"What's with this? I thought that this was supposed to be fun?"

"It is for us!" they all replied.

He glared at the ground and said after giving it some thought, "…Maybe if I was bisexual or something, yeah, I would……"

Everyone had a look of shock and then they moved on from person to person, asking the most ridiculous questions and what not.

"Okay! How about seven minutes in heaven! Hinata, you're coming with me!" Kiba said, grabbing her as he headed for the closet.

"Don't you know anything?! You have to pull out her name or the color she wrote down, stupid!" Ino said to him.

Everyone grabbed a piece of paper from Sasuke and wrote down a color or a number. They put their choices in a bag and Hinata grabbed first.

"Umm…..B-blue?"

TenTen stood up and said to Kiba, "Better luck next time, now I get to have her for a while. Tee hee!"

They walked into the closet, and seven minutes later, came back out. Kiba looked at them in horror and asked Hinata, "So…you two didn't do anything, did you?"

"K-Kiba!" Hinata said in a high pitch tone, scared of what he was thinking.

Sakura drew next and said out loud, "Okay…umm…Thirteen?"

Shikamaru stood up and said, "Okay…well, let's get this over with."

Sakura groaned and walked into the closet. Shikamaru went in after her and asked, "So…what's new with you?"

"Nothing…not who I wanted it to be….so…you like anyone?"

"Nah…Girls aren't the root of all happiness in life, right now, I just need to concentrate hard enough to get through classes without sleeping. What about you?"

"Eh…I'm good enough in school to start a relationship, but how can I manage that when I can't even talk to him?"

"Why can't you just be straight forward with him? I mean, he might understand how you feel…and if he feels that way about you too, then I'm sure that he'll say 'yes' to you. You're smart and stuff, right?"

"Yeah…I am. I'm pretty good looking too! Thanks Shikamaru, that really helped me out a lot."

"Sure thing…happy to help anyone who needs it."

They came out of the closet and Sakura had a smile on her face and sat back down. A few gave her a look as though she actually did something with him, but she sat down unfazed at all.

Naruto grabbed next and said out loud, "Okay, who's…red? That's a boring color…."


	4. Chapter 4

7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN VS. SPIN THE BOTTLE!!

The next person to stand up was none other than…Sasuke. They looked at each other and both said, "Great…."

They walked into the closet and both stared at each other, blushing like mad. They looked up at each other and said, "So…"

Naruto spoke up and said, "I think this game is rigged, don't you?"

"It's just a game…" he said, but in the back of his mind he knew he wanted to be there with him.

Naruto said to him in a whisper, "Hey, know what we should do! We should mess up our hair to make it look like we went crazy on each other! That'd be so funny!!"

"Yeah…but, why not for real?"

"Huh? Wh-what'd you say?!" he said, his eyes grew wide.

"I mean it." he said as he backed Naruto into the closet, pushing his body close to him.

Naruto freaked out until Sasuke smiled at him and said quietly in his ear, "Gotcha."

"You're such a tease!! You know that?! God, that scared me so much…." Naruto said with a red face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you'd react to that! The look on your face was priceless!" Sasuke laughed quietly to himself as Naruto's face grew more red by the minute.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly. Sasuke didn't even notice that Naruto got close up to his face, and Naruto glared at him as he spoke to him, "Okay! Let's see how you like it!"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, but he wasn't able to react fast enough to what Naruto was about to do. He leaned into Sasuke's lips, kissing him lightly and letting go a few moments lateras both of their faces grew redder by the second. They stood face to face after an unforeseeable action, not knowing what to do with themselves, both faces burned with embarrassment, but excitement as well.

Sasuke said to him in an almost shaky voice, "Y-you can not tell anyone about that…"

"Y-yeah….Same with you…….Wow…I-I didn't actually think that I'd do that…." Naruto said to him, not looking him in the face, because his own was too red for him to see.

"I didn't think you were going to do something like that…..at all…..I was just kidding about the whole thing of….you know…the 'pushing you back into the wall' thing, but that…. Wow, man….I'm really uncomfortable right now."

"Yeah, so am I….S-so…. What are we going to do now? How much time do we have left anyways?" Naruto said, trying to change the subject, but he didn't think it'd work out too well.

"I don't know, I just want outta here." he said with a sigh.

Naruto held a pained look in his eyes and face as he watched Sasuke in such a miserable state. He felt bad for him, but in naruto's eyes, he didn't try to kiss him, it just sort of happened. Naruto thought that Sasuke couldn't and would never take it like that. They came out of the closet, red in the face and with miserable expressions. Sasuke held a blank look while Naruto looked sad.

"Uhh….what's wrong you guys?" TenTen asked them both.

"Huh? Oh, uh…I-it's nothing, really." Naruto said to her, lying through his teeth and making him feel even worse.

He sat down back in his pot, but was silent for the rest of the time. Finally, when the game 'spin the bottle' came around, Naruto wasn't the happiest person. All he wanted to do was to go home, but for the sake of everyone else's fun, he stayed. Hinata spun it first and it landed on Kiba.

"Woohoo! Yeah! This is like destiny Hinata…." Kiba said to her.

She blushed a few shades of red and they kissed. The bottle was passed on to the next person, which was Ino. She made it spin really fast, making it anyone's game. It began to slow down and stopped at Neji. Ino blushed a bit because he was older, but tenTen wasn't the happiest person, seeing her wannabe boyfriends kissing another girl. It was a light one on the lips and they broke apart quickly. She passed it to Naruto, who wasn't in the mood for it, but spun it lazily anyways. I

t landed on none other than Sakura. She blushed and looked away for a minute, but looked back and saw him, just waiting for her. She leaned over to him, and they made a small yet sweet kiss. They broke apart after a while, Sakura was blushing like crazy when they stopped. She quickly passed it to Shikamaru, who didn't even bother to spin it, and he passed it to Sasuke, who also passed it to someone else. Naruto spoke up and said, "Aww, come on you guys! You have to do it! It's just a game…."

Shikamaru groaned and spun it lazily, yawning all the while. TenTen gasped as it landed at her and lightly kissed him on the lips. She backed up quickly and saw Ino's expression on her face, which was decently amusing to her though. Shikamaru passed it to Saskue, the only one without a kiss from someone else. He spun it really fast as everyone followed it's path to see who it would land on. As it spun, Naruto wished and hoped that it wouldn't land on him.

As it started to slow down, Naruto began to sweat a bit from the pressure, gripping onto his pants tightly with his fingernails driving into his knees. He gulped loudly as it moved even slower by him, making him more nervous than ever before. He shook and finally, when it slowed down to a stop, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "ALRIGHT ALREADY! GOD!!"

"Naruto! You-" Sasuke was cut off by him.

Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's face with his hands and thrust himself at him, kissing him. Sasuke's eyes grew wide with confusion and from being startled. He closed his eyes, bearing the fact that he was kissing another man in front of his friends. When they let go Naruto glared at him, and Sasuke just stared at him with a look that was too confusing to figure out.

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock as Sasuke said, "Umm…..N-Naruto?"

"What?" He said with a low tone of voice, glaring at him.

"Th-that's very brave of you to do that, but……..it didn't even land on you…"

"HUH?!" Naruto said, his eyes growing wider with every passing second.

"Ahem….I-it landed on Hinata…………not you………"He said, blushing as he looked away from him.

Naruto looked down at the bottle, and looked up at who it pointed to. It was indeed Hinata, who sat right next to him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a red face and screamed as he looked down at the bottle, "WHAT?!"

Sakura slapped her face and said, "Naruto, you idiot….Why don't you at least try to pay attention to the game, even if you are bored……"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and said, "S-Sasuke! I…..I didn't mean to-"

"Naruto….It's just a game. But…Please pay attention next time." He tried to say coolly, but his face told him and everyone else a different story.

Naruto blushed and ran outside for some air. He walked around to the back porch and said to himself, "I got so carried away, that I thought it landed on me… Sasuke must really hate me now…. I think I'm just going to go home….."

Naruto came back in and said, "Hey guys, I'm going to go home early, sorry. I'm not feeling too good."

Sakura perked up her head and said to him, "But, Naruto… You were the one who was the most excited out of all of us to have fun here."

"But…It's getting late already, and besides, we have a date tomorrow…right Sakura?" Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura blushed a bit and everyone said, "What?!"

Ino asked her, "S-Sakura, are you really going out with him?!"

"No…we're just hanging out, that's all. I can't for that anyways. So, I'll see you at my house at eleven o'clock?" She asked him with a pink face.

"Sure….sounds good to me." He said as he waved to her and walked out the door.

Sasuke couldn't help but to feel bad for Naruto. He got up and said, "Wow….hey, it's almost ten, for those who have a curfew…"

"What?! Oh my god! I gotta get home!"

"Yeah, me too! Thanks for the fun Sasuke!! Maybe we can do this again later during summer break."

Once everyone left the house, Sasuke sighed heavily, thinking about Naruto and the kiss that everyone watched. He went into his room, sagging his shoulders and said to himself, "Wow….Naruto must hate me now, I don't blame him though… I acted like a total jerk to him."

He sighed to himself as the plopped down on his bed. The closet incident never left his head, as it constantly replayed over and over again. He rolled over, trying to get it out, but when he thinks that his mind was finally calm about it, it popped up again. He laid there as the night went by, unable to sleep.

Naruto got home and went straight to bed. He sat on the bed and said to himself, "I wonder if he actually hates me now. God! I'm so stupid!"

He brought the covers up to his head to try and sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he was kissing Sasuke in the closet. He rolled over and tried to go back to bed as he said to himself, "No! that never happened!! Just go back to bed Naruto……"

The image came in crystal clear into his mind as he kept kissing him, even a dream came about it. He awoke with a start and yelled at himself saying, "NOOOO!! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! Go to bed!! It never happened!! I got a date with Sakura, and I don't wanna be late or too tired…..UGH!! I hate myself for being so dumb…"

The next morning, he woke up and yawned from lack of sleep. He got into the shower to relax, and got himself cleaned up. He put on a black and red t-shirt with grey ravens, and some jeans. He messed up his wet hair and was out the door. He locked it and began walking to Sakura's house. Passing Sasuke's home on the way, he didn't even bother to look over to see if he was there or not. By the time he got there, Sakura was swinging in the front yard, waiting for him. She smiled at him, making his gloomy face smile too.

"Naruto! I'm so excited to be with you for a while, you know? You look good in that."

"Thanks, Sakura, you look good yourself." he said with a smile.

She blushed as she looked at herself again. She wore a light purple top with a white lace ribbon on each shoulder and jean shorts. She looked up at him and said, "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah! So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't really know…. We could just walk around town, or go see a movie or something?"

"That sound good to me." He said as he began walking.

Sakura walked with him and she picked herself up and said, "Oh, and by the way… Sasuke tried calling you last night, but he couldn't get a hold of you… He said that he wanted to talk to you tomorrow."

"Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"No…it's a holiday, remember? Silly." she said with a smile.

"Oops….ha, ha! Sorry about that…." he said, scratching the back of his head.

The time he spent with Sakura was much needed to him. They walked around in town and even got ice cream from a small shop. Later, they went to go see a scary movie, which Sakura screamed at multiple times, making Naruto laugh at her for it too. As he walked her home, they began talking about their fun filled day with Naruto constantly mocking her scream, making her laugh. He walked her to the door and she turned to him and said, "Wow….I had a really great time Naruto."

"Yeah, same here! I can't believe that we never really do that anymore. We'll have to bring Sasuke sometime too, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Oh...uh, yeah. It would be fun." she said, making her voice quieter as she spoke.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"N-no….Of course not. We'll have to do this sometime during summer vacation. It'll be a blast!" she smiled at him, pink in the face.

"Yea it will. I'll see you later Sakura, okay?" he said as he turned to leave.

"Okay, can I get a hug though?" she said, almost afraid of what she just said.

"Uhh…..Sure, why not." he said as he spread his arms out for her.

She hugged him, closing her eyes in complete comfort. She lightly stuck a piece of paper on his back and said to him, "Okay….I'll see you in school."

Naruto turned and waved at her, and went on home. On the way there, he thought he saw Itachi talking to Sasuke. Naruto looked from behind the fence and said, "Huh? I thought that Itachi wouldn't be home for another two days….."

He tired to listen to the conversation. Sasuke spoke first with, "I-Itachi….what are you doing home? I thought that you wouldn't be home for-"

"I know….I know…. We ended up and left early, because someone was holding up on drugs while we were there. Bastards…."

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and said, "That's the first time I've ever heard you swear in front of me…."

"Sorry…it just disappoints me greatly. So, how are you fairing with Naruto?" he smiled at him.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Nothing's wrong with me…. I'm just fine…"

"Sasuke…I've known you since you were born, I know when something's wrong with you. You can tell me…."

"Okay, but I promised that I wouldn't say it to anyone…I guess I'm just going to explode if I don't though… Okay, I had a whole bunch of friends over yesterday…and, me and Naruto got stuck in the closet for 'seven minutes in heaven'…and, just as a joke, I pinned him to the wall. Well….I wanted him to think that I was joking, but in my head, it was almost as if I wanted to."

Naruto's eye's widened as he said to himself quietly, "That's what happened with my kiss!"

"Then…he got mad at me, but then……he……"Sasuke was blushing but finished his sentence with, "He kissed me….."

Itachi looked at him and said, "Wow. That sounds like a lot for one to bear, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's not the half of it… After that, we got really uncomfortable, and when we were playing 'spin the bottle', he flipped out and kissed me in front of everyone, because the closet thing made him so nervous…it didn't even land on him anyways. I tried to play it off like it never happened, then I couldn't sleep because I acted like a first class jack ass to him. Now….he hates me so much, that when I tried calling him to apologize last night he didn't even answer. Now….I-I can't even begin to think of how he feels….But I feel like shit because I was a jerk to him. He probably hates me so much now…." he said, tears almost running down his cheeks.

Naruto said to himself, "Wow…I didn't know he felt that bad about it…he's crying…"

Itachi raised his arm and placed it around Sasuke's shoulders, making Sasuke lean on him. He clutched at Itachi's shirt and said, "I don't know what to do…I lost my best friend with something stupid that I started with!"

"Sasuke….It's not your fault. It was just a joke, but it got out of control, that's all. Things happen in life that you really can't explain or that go all too wrong. Trust me, I know how you feel Sasuke. I bet you're going through so many different emotions right now."

"You have no idea…."

"I'm here for you, okay? You'll see, Naruto will understand if you tell him. I'm sure that he doesn't hate you, and if anything, it's the other way around for him too."

"So….you think that he thinks I hate him?"

Itachi nodded his head and said to him, "Why don't you try to call him again? Hmm? You can work it out tomorrow on the holiday, besides, I'm not going to be here for tomorrow. You can have him over if you want to as well…"

"Unless he's still too mad about it…he might not even pick up the phone…"

"Just try it and stop pussy footing around. You'll find that I'm right, Sasuke." he said as he got up from the porch and walked into the house. Naruto ran home quickly to get away from it all and said to himself as he got in the door, "He doesn't hate me after all….I'm so glad."

A rustle was heard on his back and he took off the paper that Sakura had put on his back. It read, ' Sasuke's really depressed right now. You should talk to him what happened yesterday, I'm worried for you both.'

He smiled that Sakura was worried for him and Sasuke, and ran upstairs for his cell phone, which was finished charging and when he opened it. He had five missed calls from Sasuke yesterday. Naruto said to himself, "Jeez, no wonder he thought that I hated him….I'll call him instead of him calling me. He looked so depressed when he was talking to Itachi like that. Man, Itachi's good at this whole 'life' thing…I wonder how he knew. Shit! Did he see me when I was listening?! Ah, well….I'll call him right now to ake him happy again."

He scrolled down to his contact and clicked on it. Hearing the dial tone was nerve wracking for him until Sasuke answered with a surprised voice and said, "Uh, hey, I was just about to call you."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't answer your calls! It died and it turned off and it had to charge up….I'm so sorry about that."

"It happens…just at the wrong time, unfortunately….Listen, Naruto…about the whole thing…I'm no mad at you, at all. I never was mad at you."

"Really?" Naruto said to him, happy to learn that it wasn't an act put on for him to watch.

"Yeah, I could never be mad at you for something like that…I mean, what kind of friend would I be?"

"I don't know….I'm not mad at you either. I was so worried that you were mad at me instead. I know that I freaked out a bit too…I got so confused with myself, that I didn't think."

"It's okay. Itachi was right…it did turn out okay then…"

"Yeah…he was right the whole time…" he said to him.

"Wait a minute. How did you know that I was talking with him?"

"I overheard you talking Sasuke….I didn't try it, but when I was coming home from Sakura's house, you looked so depressed, so I wanted to see how you felt 'cause I couldn't sleep either!"

"I…I didn't know you were listening…. Maybe that's why he said all of those things to me…. Naruto, I'm really sorry. Do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll come over." he said smiling, happy to hear that Sasuke's actually happy.

"Great. So, how was your date with Sakura?" he said, perkier than before.

"It was fun. I told her that we should bring you next time too, but she just wanted it to be us…I thought that because the three of us don't get to hang out a lot together anymore, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad you had a good time with her. I bet she's happy too."

"Yeah, probably going to call everyone she knows and tell them what a good time she had. Girls…. So, how are you doing…and um…what did Itachi think when he found out that we kissed? I mean, I just want to know…"

"I don't really know honestly. It was like he was okay with it, I guess. I don't know, I could read him at all when I said that to him. All he did was smirk at me and tell me that it must be a lot to handle…Maybe because….well…..that was my first kiss…"

"From a guy you mean?"

"No….in general……Yeah, I know, it's really weird…"

"No….Same here…..I guess I was just flustered so much because of that."

"Yeah…me too…"

There was an awkward silence and neither of them would say anything because that's what was on their minds the whole time. Sasuke said to him with a little bit of embarrassment in his voice, "So……Umm…w-what do you want to do here tomorrow?"

"Uh, I...I don't know. We could just hang out or something?"

"Sure…..I'd like that………………Ummm…………I don't what else to say………"

"Neither do I……wow, this feels really weird….."

"Yeah………..So…….Ugh!! I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

Naruto backed it away from his ear at the time he yelled, and put his ear back on and said, "Sasuke, there's something I have to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like this but…."

At the same time they both said, with the same volume of voice, "THE ONLY THING I THINK ABOUT IS YOU!"

There was silence from both sides.

"Umm…….."

"W-what I meant by that was……."

"Just what happened……to us…."

"Yeah……..That's what I meant too…….."

They both couldn't even believe that they said that to each other. Sasuke finally said to him with a calm voice, "Well, it's good to know that we have each other's back with this situation."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Naruto replied laughing.

Sasuke laughed along with him and said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." he said before he hung up the phone.

Naruto finally let out a sigh of relief, thankful to hear that everything was okay with the two of them. He got back into his bed and thought about what's going to happen if the word gets out of them kissing, not only once, but twice. He fell asleep with ease and couldn't wait to wake up in the morning.

Sasuke hung up the phone with Naruto and walked into his room, to find that Itachi was there and said to Sasuke, "So?"

"You were right…but how did you know? How did you know that it would be okay?"

"I'm much older than you, and I know what you're going through in life. Shisui had the same problem as you and Naruto did."

"Really? Shisui did?"

"Yep…and with me too, his own cousin. Can you believe that? I knew at the time when you were down and started talking to me, that knew what was going on…and with whom as well."

"How did you know that it was with Naruto?"

"Naruto is….he's your best friend. I know that when you're down, he's the one who's there for you. I'm glad that it worked out for you, Sasuke. I really am." he said as he left his room, messing up Sasuke's hair as he passed by him.

Sasuke laid on his bed and thought about what Iatchi had said to him, and how everything was back to normal, for now anyways. He couldn't stop thinking about what he and Naruto would do.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a start. He got dressed quickly and said to himself, "Okay, I'm going up to Sasuke's house to hang out after our little….situation that happened. I just gotta act normal."

Sasuke woke up and got into the shower without even bothering to look at the time. He got out and heard a knock at the door. He quickly wrapped himself in a towel and walked to the door to answer it. It was Naruto, and the look on this face was in shock as he saw Sasuke in a towel.

Naruto's jaw dropped and said to him, "Is this how you greet everyone you want to hang out with for the day?"

"N-no….I just got out of the shower. I didn't know what time it was when I woke up…so, what time is it anyways?"

"It's about eight in the morning."

"Why are you here so early? It's a holiday…"

"I wanted to spend the day with you, and that's what I planned on doing."

Sasuke rubbed his brow with his fingers and said, "Okay, you can come in then, just don't go in my room. I'll go get dressed really quick."

Naruto said to himself, "I think that this is going to be one crazy day…..Just one crazy day."


End file.
